Valentines Day Tournament
by BubbleBlonde
Summary: Belated Valentines day one-shot cause I was sick the past few days. :p Anyways Dawn and May enters a tag battle tournament unknowingly for couples and they now have to get male partners and Drew offers Dawn his friend who is also in the Tournament. Dawn agrees and her partner turns out to be no other than Ash's childhood rival Paul. Hints of DxP and MxD ships.


**Dawn's POV:**

"Piplup, use bubble beam!" I yelled to my blue penguin pokemon.

"Use Double slap and hit those bubbles back, Skitty!" A young, brunette girl yelled to hurry pink cat pokemon.

"Hit it back Metal claw and bounce em right back!" I shouted and are two pokemon soon got caught in the middle of a bubble war.

The brunette girl was about to call another attack before she stopped at the sound of someone clapping then saying very sarcastically, "Brilliant work, June, you have taught your Skitty to hit bubbles. Work of a true genius." stated a smug teenage boy with green hair and green eyes.

"DREW! Shut up, we are training! And you know my name is May!" the brunette girl cried as I laughed at the two.

"Hey May, let's call this a draw for now! Return Piplup!" I called out as May nodded her head and we both returned our pokemon.

"And who is your little friend?" the boy, Drew, asked May as he eyed me. I smiled and waved before I happily replied, "Hi my name is Dawn! I'm from the Sinnoh Region and am a Coordinator like May!"

"And like Drew too. He's my biggest rival Dawn and a pain in my butt!" May cried as she made faces behind Drew's back as he rolled his eyes.

"You can stop making faces May I actually came to ask you a serious question." Drew said and immediately May stopped making faces and looked at him in surprise.

"Really? What is it then?" May asked as her voice showed as much surprise as her face did.

"I need you to be my partner in the Tournament today." Drew replied.

"Wait, what, why?!" May cried.

"Because Airhead, you need a partner of the opposite gender for the Tournament today." Drew explained as May and I both shouted "WHAT!"

"Let me guess, you two had no idea." Drew deadpanned.

"May! You never told me that when you had us both sign up!" I cried as she held up her hands in defense.

"Well I read 'partners' so I thought I could just team up with you!" May cried.

"You trusted the Airhead to read the rules?" Drew asked me as May fumed.

"I see my mistake there haha!" I joked as May shouted, "Hey!"

"So May, it's either you or your friend."

I shrugged before I said, " I don't know him and he is your rival May so you be his partner. I'll just find another partner."

"You know Dawn, my friend is in town and he is entering the Tournament also. He still needs a partner, but I got to warn you he is a little... harsh." Drew offered and I immediately brightened up.

"No need to worry, I can handle him!"

"Great so May, your my partner and I'll tell my friend that he has you. You are a strong trainer right?" Drew asked.

"You betcha! I have been training really hard and already won my five ribbons for this years Grand Festival!" I replied happily as Drew and May looked at me in shock.

"We don't even have all our ribbons yet!" May cried as Drew nodded before saying, "Oh yeah, my friend will definitely like you."

"Great now lets get ready to go!" May cried happily as she grabbed mine and Drew's wrist and started to pull us to who knows where.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to our annual Valentines Day Tournament! It is our tag-battle competition, lets see which couple can prove to be the strongest! The winners will receive two Luvdiscs and a two week trip to the Orange Islands!" The MC announced as the crowd in the battling arena cheered.

Drew, May and I all stood in the center of the battle arena with the other contestants. I was still looking around trying to find my partner that Drew told me about. He said he is a really strong trainer and is from Sinnoh also but he is a year older than me. Drew wouldn't tell me his name though or what he looks like, claiming he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Drew when are you going to tell me who my partner is?" I complained as he chuckled as May and I looked at him weirdly.

"He's right behind you, stupid girl." A cold voice said that sent my blood skyrocketing. I turned around and saw non other than Ash's old rival from Sinnoh, Paul.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me Drew." I complained as I turned back to his smirking face and I sent May a look which she then smacked Drew upside the head for doing something stupid. I then turned back to glare at Paul who was doing the same to me.

"You still have those pathetic pokemon?" He sneered as I scoffed.

"No all of my pokemon are stronger than what yours are."

"As if, you are as pathetic as the rest of your pokemon."

"I see still you haven't changed at all." I growled out at him as he glared at me, "But unlike you, my pokemon and myself have grown to be more mature and stronger than you would ever think. So shut up and don't get in my way in the battles. I really would like a Luvdiscs for my appeal round in the Grand Festival." I said before I turned my back on him and returned back to the trainer's waiting area as the MC had finally finished his speech during Paul's and mine argument. I growled a few choice words at my so-called partner as I stalked into the waiting area where everyone else seemed to give me a wide berth between themselves and me. No matter, I just quickly scanned the time when I would need to be here before I stormed out to practice a bit.

**Paul's POV:**

"Told you she was strong..." Drew tried to tell me but I simply glared at him and he shut up, unlike his little girlfriend who stormed over to me angrily as soon as Dawn was out of sight.

"Listen whoever you are, Dawn is a nice person and she really wants to win so you better get her to the finals or else you'll regret." She snarled at me as I glared at her but it had, surprisingly, absolutely no effect on her and she just continued to glare at me. Hm I must be using my glare touch, so I turned and glared at the nearest and found my glare affected them like normal so it seemed this girl and Troublesome had no affect from it. I then felt the girl in front of me slap me hard upside my head bring my attention back to the steaming brunette.

"Were you even listening to me!" She screamed and before she could continue I cut her off with a simple, "Yes but I choose not to listen to you. Besides Troublesome will lose the first battle herself anyways."

As I walked away I heard Drew shout behind me, "I wouldn't be so sure, Paul. You have got to see her track record in her contests and any tournament she has been in recently. She _doesn't _lose. At all."

That peeked my interest a bit. So after the annoying girl left from traveling with that pathetic trainer and his Pikachu and the breeder she actually got stronger. Maybe she will be more interesting than I thought she would be. We'll just have to see in the battle rounds then...

* * *

**A couple hours later Dawn's POV:  
**

"Dawn you better go all out on me or I will have my Blaziken shoot a Flamethrower at you!" May warned as we shook hands on the battle field before we started the final battle for the prize. Paul and Drew also shook hands but exchanged no words. But I could tell by the look each of them was giving the other that they were kind of surprised to see each other in the final round. Drew admitted earlier even that he did not expect to go far in the tournament because he was partnered with May and Paul felt the same about me. But May and I just proved them both wrong by continually winning each and every match with little effort. May and I were no pushovers anymore back when we were ten and neither were our pokemon. Amazing what 6 years of strong training can do for your pokemon.

"I wouldn't dream of it and you know this would be no fun if either of us gave up. We can't trust these idiots to make it fun." I joked as Drew flicked me on the forehead for that comment but May and I just laughed it off. Then the ref blew his whistle and our two teams separated to different ends of the field. Paul and I were blue team and May and Drew were the red team. The ref explained the rules that I have heard a hundred times before announcing for us to call out our pokemon.

"Go Blaziken!" May shouted as Drew also shouted, "Roserade, let's go!"

Paul unenthusiastically called out his Torterra and I smirked before calling out my new pokemon, "Gardevoir I need you assistance!"

"Using the newbie I see, Dawn that will be your greatest mistake!" May shouted confidently across the field as my smirk grew.

"Keep on underestimating me and you find yourself in the same position as all the other trainers that have battled me!" I shouted back before the ref signalled for us to begin and before anyone else could call out an attack Gardevoir released a fury of energy balls at the two opposing pokemon as I smirked. Both pokemon were successfully hit by the energy balls as I smirked.

"Your pokemon is out of control! You didn't even order an attack!" Drew shouted as my smirk widened.

"Oh but I did! You seem to forget that Gardevoir is a physic pokemon, I can just talk to it using telekinesis." I said as May's eyes narrowed. I had a feeling she remembered this from the battle frontier when Ash battled the physic pokemon brain and she could also use telekinesis with her pokemon. Thank you Ash for telling me your wonderful stories from past traveling! Gardevoir then used physic on the two opposing pokemon and knocked them against each other then threw them to the ground in a mighty thud. I then turned to yell at Paul but saw he was watching me with fascination I shook off his look and asked, "You gonna call a move anytime soon and Gardevoir dodge." I called with my back turned to the battle but I saw Blaziken's flamethrower attack heading towards Gardevoir through the telekinetic connection we had. It dodge expertly as May dropped her mouth open, flabbergasted.

"Torterra, leaf storm!" Paul called out. "You do the same Roserade!" Drew called.

"Blaziken, use sky uppercut!" "Evade it while using double team." I thought as right before Blaziken landed the attack Gardevoir disappeared into over 20 different replicas as the two grass type pokemon unleashed many leaves at each other doing practically no damage.

"Paul, use frenzy plant." I whispered as he game me a questioning look before I urged, "Do it! Trust me this battle is almost over!"

"Fine, Torterra use frenzy plant!" He called as I mentally told Gardevoir to use hidden power the second the two pokemon were caught in the vines. Paul's frenzy plant was actually very impressive and neither pokemon could break free as May and Drew called out orders desperately to their pokemon. I smirked and nodded to Gardevoir who quickly used hidden power, that lifted up may rocks and pelted them greatly. It caused heavy damage as both pokemon struggled to stand after the attacks.

"Let's finish this. Gardevoir use psy-beam!" I called out my last attack and Paul got my idea. "Torterra use Solarbeam."

"Blaziken try Overheat!" "Fight back with your own Solarbeam Roserade!" May and Drew called as all of the pokemon managed launch their attacks and they all collided in the middle of the field creating a huge dust field. As the dust clear you could clearly see two pokemon unconscious on the ground.

* * *

**2 hours later Still Dawn's POV:  
**

"Hey Dawn where are you heading!" My happy brunette friend called as I made my way outside out of the battle arena with my bag. I turned back to smile at her as she pulled along Drew behind her. After our battle and May and Drew had lost, May was so upset but Drew comforted her and accidentally confessed to liking her but it ended up working in his favor cause May liked him back. _A LOT!_

"Hey you guys! Well I was leaving..." I got out before May interrupted me with a loud "WHAT!"

"I am going to head to the Orange Islands and train my new Luvdisc. Also I heard from Ash that the Orange Island League was a lot of fun. Besides I still have months before this years Grand Festival and since I already got my five ribbons I might as well do something to pass the time." I shrugged my shoulder at the end as the two both looked at me amused.

"Say hi to Paul for us when you are down there!" May called coyly as I mock-glared at her while she and Drew laughed. Yes Paul the same trip as me to the Orange Islands but I seriously doubt he would want to go with me so he would probably go after I had left. That kind of hurt to consider but it was probably the truth.

"You'll probably see him before I do. Anyways I got to go, I'll talk to you both when I get back and Drew, treat May good or I will sick my Piplup on you!" I threatened but he obviously did not take me seriously by the snickers he gave off.

"May you might want to warn your boyfriend before I call Piplup out for a demonstration." I threatened as May blushed but nodded then said, "Drew you saw her Gardevoir out there, wiped the floor with us." He nodded then she continued, "Well she just caught that pokemon two weeks ago. And she has had Piplup for six years and it's her starter pokemon. You don't want to mess with Piplup."

Drew gulped as he understood finally his situation and feverishly nodded his head as I smiled and laughed with May. "Good luck you two!" I called out as I started to walk away from them and towards the docks where the ferry to the Orange Islands was. But right before I was able to set foot on the docks someone roughly pulled me back by my elbow and quickly clamped a hand around my mouth before I could scream.

"Quick! Grab her pokemon!" A gruff voice by my ear shouted as he pulled me back towards the wooded area away from the people infested docks. No one saw me get pulled back into the woods as my arms were promptly pinned to my sides where I was unable to access my pokeballs. Another Dark figure came towards me menacingly as I managed to catch the dark red emblem on his shirt and immediately recognized him as a Team Rocket Grunt. If I could only reach my pokeballs I could wipe the floor with these guys, I thought as I struggled in the one grunts grip but he held on tightly to me.

"We saw you back in the tournament little girl. You have strong pokemon that we love stealing. But we'll make a deal, join Team Rocket and you can keep most of your pokemon." the grunt holding me offered as I roughly shook my head as the other grunt finally made his way over to me and ripped off my back pack to find none of my pokeballs were in the bag.

"It's not in the bag Boss!" The loser grunt holding my bag said as the guy holding me laughed evilly.

"Then it must be on her. Come on cutie, just give them up and no one has to get hurt worse than what you will be." His laugh made me squirm in his arms as I tried my hardest to break free. So I did the only natural thing; I bit down on the grunt's hand hard and while he did let go of my mouth he just furthered pinned my arms behind my back making it impossible for me to move them without feeling extreme pain. But I did cry out as loud as I could before the other grunt quickly duct taped my mouth then wrapped my wrist together tightly behind my back as I tried to fight them off as best as I could.

"You little bitch we tried to do this the easy way but I see you just won't be a good. Now your going to be in trouble but first, Rocco help me find the pokeballs on her!" The one who was holding me now with just one arm said while he started feeling around me to find my pokeballs. His stupid grunt friend joined him as they felt me up and down to try to find my pokeballs that I secretly kept hidden on a necklace underneath my pink scarf. I refused to look down at my scarf in case I gave away the hiding spot but those guys hands were getting dangerously close to areas I did not want touched. I still struggled but at this point I realized this was almost hopeless for me but refused to give up.

"Weavile use Fury Swipes! Ursaring use slash!" A cold, yet frantic voice called out. I was happy it was a voice I actually knew!

Both pokemon shot out of the dark woods surrounding us and attacked the two grunts sending them off running and throwing me onto the ground in their escape. I was okay with that considering they did not get my pokemon.

Paul then rushed out of the trees towards where I laid and quickly ripped off the duct tape from my mouth causing it to sting painfully.

"Ow!" I cried, "Oh and thank you Paul for your help. You to Ursaring and Weavile! You all were great!" I said happily as I smiled.

"Are you okay? Did they steal your pokeballs? Why are you acting so calm!?" Paul asked a bit frantically and I think this is the first time I had ever seen a look of concern on his face making me smile lightly.

"I'm fine, those idiots just caught me by surprise but no they did not get my pokeballs. And I'm acting calm because I know I am safe now and so are my pokemon now that you are here. So can you help me with my hands, they are still duct taped together."

He then reached behind my and carefully unwrapped my hands while I smiled at everyone. Once my hands were free I pulled them around to rub my wrist.

"Hm six years later and Team Rocket is still picking me out as a target, don't they ever get tired of it?" I wondered out loud.

"It's because you are an easy target." Paul answered and that made me angry at what he was insinuating, but before I got a chance to blow up at him he shushed me by covering my mouth with hand before continuing.

"You are a girl, you are traveling alone with out a pokemon out with you, and you are a strong trainer with even stronger pokemon. You just proved that in the Tournament. There is no wonder why you are still on Team Rocket's hit list. You need to be protected more." Paul stated as I nodded my head since my mouth was still covered by his warm hand but not in a threatening way, more like shut-up-and-listen kind of way.

"Tro- Dawn, you are traveling with me from now on." Paul stated before removing his hand from my mouth.

"W-what?" I asked shocked.

"You are traveling with me. You need someone to travel with and I don't want to see you getting hurt so you are coming with me." he said as he got to his feet and offered me his hand up which I hesitantly took and pulled me right up to my feet so I was flush against him and we stared into each others eyes.

"Do I get a choice?" I asked softly with a teasing smile pulling up one side of my mouth.

"Not at all." He answered just as softly.

"Good. Now lets go, we have got a ferry to catch and from there, the Orange Island League." I said as I started to pull away but he tugged my hand back to face him.

"Look, don't expect much to change. I still think you are troublesome and silly-" I cut him off with a swift peck on the cheek causing him to blush lightly and myself to.

"Thanks Paul, we better get going. Come on Weavile and Ursaring, lets race to see who can get to the boat fastest! Ready set, hey you guys are cheaters!" I called as the two pokemon shot ahead of me before I finished my count down and we rushed to the docks in a fit of laughter, leaving their shocked trainer behind us for a moment before he yelled at me and raced to catch up to me and his pokemon. I laughed as I turned back to the boat and raced down the dock with Ursaring and Weavile beside me laughing also.

I had a feeling this was going to be a fun time down in the Orange Islands now that Paul was coming with me!


End file.
